


Tired yet?

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Tired yet?

The T.V. shined against your face with the movie you were currently watching, the bedroom welcoming the dark from outside and the artificial light that came from technology. Sitting up on your bed against the headboard, you let out a yawn, raising your arms above your head, and stretching them to your heart's content. Some bones began to pop, putting themselves back into their place before they were strained in an unnatural position. 

"Tired?" A wispy voice questioned you. Looking down at your lap you smiled at your lover, his bright eyes shining along with the light, his silver hair cascading past his head and in the remaining space of the bed. You rested a palm against his cheek, lightly tracing the skin underneath his eye. 

"A bit." You replied, relocating your hand to his scalp and carding your fingers through his hair, your fingernails applying generous pressure to his skull. Fujin closed his eyes, sighing in content. He always loved it when you played with his hair. At first, he was very awkward when you suggested it, wanting to style his long hair into different designs, but didn't know how to go about it. He saw it as something intimate, and eventually, after the first time, he didn't see any harm to it and loved the treatment himself.

Scooting your lower half downwards, you put yourself in a position where you were somewhat between laying down and sitting up. You examined your boyfriend’s face, your eyes raking over the fine lines of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, the nice cheekbones, the fullness of his lips, his long and dark eyelashes… 

"You have really pretty eyelashes. Can I have them?" You teased. His eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

"I'd gift them to you if it were possible, dear." He muttered, turning his body to the side to face you, dragging a bit of the blanket along with him, and planting a kiss to the now exposed part of your thigh. You smiled down at him, continuing to run your hand through his hair. 

Fujin looked up at you, an idea coming to mind when he admired your beauty, his silver eyes tracing every contour of your face. Winking up at you, he scooted closer to your inner thigh planting an open-mouthed kiss, tongue gently lapping at the skin. The sight alone made your heartbeat pick up in speed, a sudden warmth engulfing your body as you run your hand through his hair. 

"Trying to keep me awake?" You sighed out softly as a large hand found its way under your shirt and caressed your bare skin with his cool fingertips. 

"You could say that." He replied cheekily. Sitting up, he moved the blankets out of the way and placed his hands on the back of your calves and pulled you down to having you lay down completely. Sitting on his knees he lifted one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder, kissing your calf while his other hand trailed down to your panties. He was glad that you made a habit of sleeping in only your panties and an oversized shirt. It gave him easy access whenever he wanted to engage in something intimate. You let out a pleased sigh, eyes drooping into a daze filled with awakening lust when he pressed his thumb over your covered clit. 

The T.V. was mere background noise, not caring about what you guys were watching anymore and more focused on giving each other pleasure. “Fujin…” you moaned when he pressed his thumb over your opening, pushing your panties and his thumb into your core the slightest bit. 

He hummed in acknowledgment, laying your leg down and laying down on his stomach, his face going between your legs. You let out a shaky breath of anticipation, a shock of pleasure shooting to your cunt when you saw his suggestive position. You let out a surprised gasp when his tongue laid flat on your panties, sucking where your clit is. “A-ah!” you gripped at his hair, careful not to be too harsh. He stared up at you, feeling himself twitch in his sweats when he saw your face veiled in pleasure. 

The fabric of your panties scratching against your core caught your attention when he pulled away the slightest bit from your cunt. Pushing your panties aside, he caught you by surprise when he sucked on your lips, letting spit gather in his mouth and letting it drip onto your pussy. 

“Oh my god…!” you moaned, gripping at the bedsheets underneath you. He chuckled against you, using his fingers to spread your lips open to dip his tongue into your opening, slowly dragging the muscle upwards, giving your lips small kitten licks until he reached your clit to completely suck into his mouth. You felt dizzy with the pleasure, extremely pleased that Fujin was a fast learner and remembered where exactly you liked to be touched and licked. You remembered when he was really awkward at first, not having experience in foreplay beforehand, other than the traditional way of engaging in sex. After 2 years of being together, he definitely picked up some tricks and was better than any other person you had past relationships with. 

Your thighs trembled beside his head when he began sucking your clit more firmly and lapping at the pink swollen bud underneath the hood. Arching your back you panted, chest heaving up and down rapidly as you felt a warmth pool at the pit of your belly. “Don’t stop! Please, don’t!” you begged, pushing his face further into your weeping cunt as you grind into his face, the erotic sounds of his tongue lapping at your cunt making fluids gush from your core. Fujin hummed against your clit, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure and breaking the thread of your release, cumming on his face with quaking thighs and strangled cries of pleasure. 

The silver-haired man pulled away, his mouth and chin coated with a light sheen of arousal, a thick string of cum connecting his lips to your pussy. Fujin smiled at you, leaning down to blow at your swollen lips with his cool breath and planted a light kiss to them. You twitched under his actions, whining at the feeling of overstimulation. Taking off your shirt, you reached down and pulled him up to you, making him lean over you while on his knees, and wiped his mouth and chin with the fabric to kiss him with such fervor. Fujin moaned into your mouth, the marks on his arms glowing brightly at the intense emotion he was feeling. “Let me return the favor,” you breathed against his lips kissing him again, your tongues meeting one another in a heated dance. Fujin practically growled against your lips, retracting his tongue. The moment you followed after him he sucked lightly on the pink muscle, making you whine in need and lightly rake your nails against his bare chest, making your way to the waistband of his sweats. 

You gave it a light tug, snaking your hand into his sweats and boxers, wrapping your hand around his swollen cock while thumbing at the weeping tip, using his pre-cum as a lubricant to pump his cock with a firm grip. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, eyes shutting close and laying his head against the crook of your neck, panting against your skin as you continued pumping him. “A bit tighter,” he grunted, one of his arms keeping himself up while the other skimmed itself against your figure and kneaded a breast, lightly pinching at a nipple and rolling it between his fingers. You whined, tightening your hold on him to how he liked it. “ _Nnghh- shit…_ ” he moaned as he rocked his hips against your fist, the sinful sound absolute music to your ears. You could have sworn that you felt wetness dribble out of your cunt and onto the bedsheets when you heard him. 

“I need to be in you. _Now_ ,” you whined at his demand, feeling his cock swell in your hand. Nodding your head, you quickly pulled away from him and discarded your panties, him doing the same with his clothes. You pulled him in for a kiss, a hand cupping the back of his neck to find any type of leverage to keep you grounded to reality when he ran the tip of his cock against your folds. The wet sounds made your cunt clench in need, more arousal pooling out of your opening and ready to accept him. 

He placed his tip at your entrance, moaning when he heard the lewd squelch your cunt made when pushing in you. Your walls clenched around him as he kept pushing in, leaving you a whining mess underneath him. A firm thrust made you gasp, a grunt leaving him when he practically felt your cervix with the tip of his cock. His hair veiled around the two of you as if to block your face from prying eyes, only allowing his eyes to be the one to see you come undone underneath his touches, his kisses, his movements. 

Fujin moaned loudly when he completely sheathed himself inside of you, his balls placed firmly against your ass. You looked up at him, placing your hand against his cheek and he instinctively nuzzled into it, eyes fluttering closed with eyebrows knitted together from the intense pleasure. By the gods, this man was gorgeous. You couldn’t believe that you managed to get someone like him to be your boyfriend, to even be able to lay a single finger on him. 

You truly were a lucky girl. 

“Please,” you begged, rocking your hips against his and wrapping your legs around his waist, telling him to start moving. He didn’t waste a second and started at a ruthless pace, balls deep into you and slapping against your ass. The headboard of the bed banged against the wall, your moans, and his combined outdoing the noise coming from the T.V. Skin slapping against the skin was the only thing that rang and echoed in your ears. 

Beads of sweat began to form on your body, rolling down your supple skin as you two kept grinding your lower halves against one another. Hands gripping at the sheets beside your head and veins bulging along the muscles of his arms, his thrusts began getting sloppy as he neared his release. Your lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking at the skin until a bruise formed. And with that, you felt his cock swell more and with a twitch he came inside of you, moaning loudly at both his release and the pressure of your lips. 

You moaned at the feeling of warmth pooling in your belly and came a few seconds after him. Your pussy clenched around him, milking him of everything he has while your legs spasmed wildly and you choked out a loud moan. 

A few moments passed after the two of you came down from your highs. Fujin chuckled when you laid limp underneath him, eyes closed and chest heaving. "I'm definitely tired now," you said, whining a bit when he pulled out of you and left the bed. Quickly, he fetched a small towel soaked in warm water and came back to clean you up. "You don't have to…"

"I don't, but I want to." He responded, leaving for another moment after cleaning you and returning with a chilled water bottle in hand this time. Laying back down on the bed beside you, he handed you the uncapped bottle and you gulped it down greedily. Fujin smiled at you, moving around to lay his head underneath your breasts. Craning his neck a bit, he sucked a patch of skin on the inner side of your mound in his mouth until a purple patch formed - exactly the same as the one you made on his neck. 

"You just had to be a demi-god with endless stamina." You groaned but carded your hand through his long hair. He practically purred underneath your touch. Moments passed when your movements came to a stop, and couldn't help but chuckle when you fell asleep, the steady rise and fall of your chest giving you away. 

"Good night, my love." He muttered, getting off of you and placing a kiss to the crown of your head and making himself comfortable beside you before turning off the T.V. and covering the both of you with a blanket. 


End file.
